nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland
The leader of the Myrmidons: Bear Clan. He was a Myrmidon Cavalier before the Nadir, Mihli Lilty came into power. Background He was born on Rampart Supreme and became a Myrmidon at the expected age. He became a leader of his peers and rose up the ranks more quickly than most recruits and was a Myrmidon Knight before his graduation. He stayed within the core, even after his years as a student, serving as a teacher. Ludella Lilty He was part of the group assigned to protect the clone of Uracca Lilty. Ludella Lilty. When the Grand Vizier, Nizam the Wise attacked Rampart Supreme and demanded that the Bear Clan give her to him, or her head. As a matter of honor, he and his group refused. Rampart Supreme was ruined by the Ashla Fleet, he barely survived the attack. Unfortunately, most of the Bear Clan was destroyed. Over fifteen thousand of the inhabitants killed and he was the oldest left alive. He took charge after finding Ludella, dead and deciding to seek a way to destroy the man responsible for destroying their home and pride, Nizam. He set in motion plans, which never grew into fulfillment due to his death. Biography Roland and Alice Roland spent several years after this incident gathering scattered remnants of the Bear Clan, as well as searching for proper evidence to give the people. He had hoped to stir up public support against Nizam through provided evidence that it was he who started the attack against the Bear Clan and not the other way around. To do this, he searched the houses and records of members of the Estellion Council. Sadly, several members he spied upon had no data concerning the destruction of Rampart Supreme, until he received a hint that Orville of Bernwick had taken part in a secretive military council concerning the Myrmidons. He went there, but Orville had craftily hidden his main place of residence, leaving a trail of false clues, property taxes and deeds. In his search, he met Alice, who was studying the property ownership history of Bernwick for a journalism paper. As they got to know one another, she asked him if he would like to meet her father, Orville. He immediately accepted. Orville welcomed him gladly, despite knowing who he was. Roland lied about his history, as he had not told Alice the full story. This dance continued until Orville was sure that Roland was not out for blood. He figured out that Roland was of the Bear Clan after some personal research, and discovered his purpose: evidence of the destruction of Rampart Supreme and that the Estellion Council ordered it. Orville immediately jumped on the opportunity, and placed evidence, a note here, a comment there, that implied that his rival, Percival knew something. Roland, as soon as he could, infiltrated Percival's house to take whatever evidence he could. He planned to use Alice's contacts, some of whom he had met, in the journalism field, to break the story and inform the people. Percival, however, had gotten word that Orville had been making inquiries into the Bear Clan as well as the destruction of Rampart Supreme. Roland found him waiting in his study, fully expecting a member of the Bear Clan to come waltzing in. He told Roland that Orville was likely deceiving him, and using him to bring Percival down. Percival revealed that he was the secretary at that meeting, and that the documents he handed to Roland were the notes for the meeting. Percival also told Roland that people were still out to kill members of the Bear Clan, and those involved with them. Roland asked if he should kill Percival to prevent his suspicion of involvement. Percival refused, as it would heat up the pursuit of the Bear Clan, better just to knock him unconscious. Roland mentioned that he thought it funny that he's doing exactly what Percival wants. Percival said that this is fate of a pawn, but that he could become a knight if he could ally himself with a surviving member of House Lilty. He also stated there were three left of royal stock: Mihli Lilty, Esmira Lilty and Maetel Lilty. Percival said that he had secretly never approved of Nizam's work, and that Roland could find other allies who could actually help him among the military and even the notorious Ashla Fleet would assist him if he played his cards right. Leaving Percival unconscious on the floor, he returned to his apartments, planning to confront Orville on the morrow and demand the evidence that he held. His memories of Alice taunted him, though, and he resolved that he should reveal his intentions to her first. He met her at their usual place in the library, and told her who he was. Roland told her that he was planning to betray her by giving information that would ruin her father, and several other important officials. He was planning to use her connections, which Alice had shared with him, to spread the damning evidence. Alice demanded to see this 'evidence' Roland had risked his life for. After reading it and deciding for herself, Alice decided to help him. Roland was surprised, but grateful. She revealed that she didn't approve of her father's actions, and that she choose her course in journalism to ruin him. She revealed that he had constantly lied to her about what he did, and may have even had her mother killed. Roland commiserated with her, then they set the plan into action. When Orville had left to finalize his own scheme to ruin Percival, Alice let Roland into Orville's personal study and together, they rustled up enough evidence to ruin Orville's image. After that, they leave Bernwick for Piyo, a sky island in the Milky Circuit Sky Continent, because Mihli Lilty was rumored to be there. Meeting the Nadir While on a mission to [[]] he met Mihli and mistook her for an older version of Ludella as if Ludella had survived. After failing to reach her again and again, he and several others infiltrated where she was staying at in the middle of the night to get to her. The Imperial Blades Barumei and Arago were standing watch and tried to stop them. Their scuffle woke Mihli, who heard Roland out. She officially reinstated the Bear Clan after hearing his story, and accepted his pledge of loyalty. She made him her second Myrmidon Chevalier and charged him with filling the Bear Clan ranks to their former size. Skills *He is a skilled user of Estellion Rival Arts, wielding Bander-Claws, as is the Custom of Bear Clan members *Writes poetry, esp. epic poems. Notes *for laughs, anyone who listens to his poetry will find it horrible, but everyone else will find it a bit better than passable. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Myrmidon Core Category:Era of the Admirals